Naruto si tudung merah
by akirakihito
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Naruto si tudung merah kena jebakan Sasuke si serigala? "Teme, apa yang akan kau lakukan?", "tentu saja memakanmu Dobe!" cerita dongeng di buat jadi humor gaje. Typo. SasuxFemNaru. Review please..


**Naru si tudung merah**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akira Akihito, hasil pemikiran tengah malam**

**Pair: Sasu x Fem Naru**

**Rate: T +**

**Genre: Romance abal, Humor gaje, Fantasi ga jelas**

**Warning: Typo mengalir kayak air, Gaje, alur ga dijamin. OOC pasti, sedikit lime kecut.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**enjoy!**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Naruto, dia memiliki mata yang indah bagaikan lagit yang cerah tanpa awan, kulit yang coklat eksotis, rambut pirang sepundak yang digerai begitu saja, serta tidak lupa dengan 3 garis dipipinya yang membuatnya makin imut. Dia tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahnya disebuah desa yang cukup makmur yaitu desa Konoha. Rumahnya terbilang sederhana, tetapi Naruto sangat bersyukur karena memiliki orang tua yang begitu sayang padanya. Karena Naruto suka menggunakan tudung berwarna merah pemberian dari neneknya setiap keluar rumah, dia sering dijuluki Naru si tudung merah oleh para fansnya di desa.

Suatu hari, dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa neneknya Tsunade jatuh sakit. Kushina pun yang cemas dengan keadaan ibunya sangat khawatir, dan ingin menjenguknya. Tetapi karena pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk, dan masih harus membantu suaminya untuk berjualan akhirnya Kushina selaku ibu Naruto memerintahkan anaknya untuk pergi menjenguk keadaan Tsunade sekalian membawakan kue untuk neneknya tersebut.

"NARUTO! BANGUUUNN! SUDAH SIANG! KATANYA MAU MENJENGUK NENEKMU HARI INI!"

Bugbagbugbuak!

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar atas, yang ternyata adalah suara dari Naruto yang terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya karena teriakan Kushina yang menggelegar dan membahana badai halilintar.

"Iyaaaa, _okaasan_.. Naru bangun nih." Naruto langsung cepat- cepat turun ke lantai bawah karena takut ibunya akan marah. Karena kalau sampai si 'Merah' marah maka tiada ampun lagi untuk Naruto, pasti ia akan langsung dibuat menjadi pakan ayam, alias dedek.

"Hah dasar kamu ini Naru, selaluuu bangun siang, memangnya ngapain aja kamu semalam, begadang?" bentak Kushina kepada anaknya dengan nada suara diturunkan 1 oktaf, 2 tanjakan, dan 3 belokan.

"Hah biasa bu, semalem kurang tidur gara-gara_ facebook_an dan main _game_, lagi seru. Dikit lagi naik _level_, hehehe" sambil menunjukkan senyum 5 jari andalannya.

"Huh, kamu ini jangan ikut- ikutan kaya _author_! Nanti kamu ga dapet- dapet pacar lho!" #buagh..KushinaDitendangAuthorGaraGaraBukaBukaAib. 

"Ga bakalan lah _okaasan_, Naru kan imut cllalu, banyak _fans_nya di fb"

#Hueeek _author_ muntah denger Naruto sok imut! Lagian ini pada zaman dahulu kala mana ada internet? internet belum masuk desa woi!

Oke _back to_ cerita...

Setelah Naruto rapi- rapi, cuci muka, gosok gigi, dll.

"Jadi ini kuenya ?" sambil mengambil keranjang yang berisi kue yang dibawanya dari dapur.

"Iya, tolong ya Naruto. Ibu hari ini sibuk sekali. Jangan lupa salam untuk nenekmu ya, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Oke _okaasan_, jangan lupa jatah jajan Naru minggu depan naik ya?" jiahh, ternyata Naruto mau nganterin kue karena ada maunya.

"Iya, iya... dasar!,,,hati- hati di jalan!"

:::::::::

Setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan dengan anggunnya ke arah hutan. Memang neneknya yang satu ini agak aneh, lebih suka tinggal sendiri di tengah hutan setelah suaminya Jiraiya pergi untuk selamanya satu tahun yang lalu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto di hutan, ia dikejutkan dengan beberapa pemandangan yang cukup aneh, dari 7 orang kurcaci yang lewat di depannya sambil gandengan tangan, pohon yang bernyanyi riang gembira, tikus yang mengejar- ngejar kucing, hingga pemburu hutan yang sedang bermesraan (?) dengan tukang kayu.

Karena Naruto orang yang cuek dan malas ambil pusing (niru- niru Shikamaru nih!), maka iapun jalan terus tanpa menghiraukannya.

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

"_Are are_, ko ga nyampe- nyampe ya? Apa aku tersesat? " keluh Naruto di sela- sela perjalanannya.

Kresek kresek

"Eh?" Naruto kaget karena semak- semak disampingnya bergerak- gerak.

Tiba- tiba keluarlah sesosok manusia dari dalam semak- semak itu.. dan itu ternyata adalah...Kiba sang pemburu yang tadi Naruto lihat sedang bermesraan dengan seseorang?

Dia keluar dari semak- semak dengan baju berantakan, dadanya terekspos jelas, celana yang sudah ga karuan bentuknya, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan peluh hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eh maaf anda pemburu yang tadi? Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tidak lupa dengan nada imutnya.

"Em,,,tadi aku sedang berburu, tapi malah diburu, aduh pantatku sakit." Keluh Pemburu itu, ia berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya, kelihatannya sang pemburu itu tidak akan bisa berburu lagi untuk beberapa hari.

"He? " Naruto hanya geleng- geleng kepala saja, karena tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yap si tudung merah ini memanglah tidak se _innocent_ kelihatannya. Itu karena setiap pamannya Kakashi datang kerumahnya, Naruto diam- diam membaca buku yang sering dibawa pamannya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Buku yang berjudul " _icha icha hot lemon yaoi version_" menjadi buku pegangannya, yang membuat Naruto menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ akut.

"Oh iya, mengapa seorang gadis sepertimu bisa ada di dalam hutan yang berbahaya ini?" tanya Kiba a.k.a sang pemburu kepada Naruto, sambil merapikan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke rumah nenek, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat. Padahal aku membawa peta, tapi aku bingung." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, sini aku lihat petanya, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kiba menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto untuk melihat peta yang dibawanya.

"Ini.." sambil memberikan peta yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Saat membuka peta tersebut, Kiba sempat hening selama beberapa menit...zingggg...Kiba membatu sesaat sampai...

"HEH KAU BODOH ATAU APA HAH! PANTESAN KAU TERSESAT KALAU YANG KAU BAWA ITU PETA DUNIA!? MENDINGAN KAU PINJAM SAJA PUNYA DORA!" teriak kiba karena merasa gadis di depannya teramat sangat bodoh, mana ada orang yang mau ke hutan membawa peta dunia.?Eh tapi mungkin saja ada, ya Narutolah orangnya.

Ngiiiiingggg...kuping Naruto langsung budek karena teriakan kiba ternyata lebih dahsyat membahana badai topan daripada ibunya.

Setelah mengambil nafas beberapa saat Kiba melanjutkan perkataanya kepada Naruto yang dari tadi diam saja karena terkejut.

"Baiklah, maaf tadi aku teriak, sebenarnya siapa nama nenekmu? Kali saja aku tau?"

"Em..u..Tsunade, dia tinggal di tengah hutan ini" jelas Naruto yang sudah sadar dari kebudekannya.

"Oh Tsunade san? Kalau dia aku tau, kalau mau kerumahnya kamu tinggal lurus, ada pahon besar belok kanan, lalu setelah melihat sungai belok kiri, kanan lalu ke kiri lagi, ada batu besar lewat kanan. Setelah itu...blablabla" Kiba terus nyerocos tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang _sweatdrop_ mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"_Ano_,,,bisakah kau menggambarkannya untukku? Karena kayaknya aku ga bakal inget." Naruto yang otaknya masih pentium lama tidak bisa mencerna semua perkataan Kiba yang seperti rel kereta. 'Memang rumah neneknya sejauh itu?' pikir Naruto. Karena saat dulu kerumah neneknya bersama orangtuanya dia hanya 1 jam jalan kaki, 30 menit kalau naek angkot, dan hanya 15 menit naek ojek.

"Baiklah. sini kertasnya, biar aku gambarkan!"

Selama kiba menggambar peta rumah Tsunade, Naruto hanya menunggu hingga Kiba selesai menggambar. Sementara itu dari kejauhan, terlihatlah sosok sang serigala yang telah mengamati Naruto semenjak dia masuk hutan dengan pandangan lapar. Karena sudah tau tujuan Naruto, diapun melesat pergi terlebih dahulu ke rumah nenek.

''Hm _dobe_, kau akan ku 'mangsa' setelah ini, khu khu khu" ucap sang serigala dengan memasang seringai mematikan di wajahnya yang membuat para penghuni hutan kebelet pipis karena panggilan alam.

_**In the Nenek House**_

Tok ...tok tok...

"Nenek Tsunade ini aku Naruto, apa nenek didalam?" tanya Naruto sambil mengetuk- ngetuk pintu rumah neneknya.

"U_huk uhuk iya nenek di dalam naru, masuk saja..pintunya tidak terkunci_."

"Naru masuk ya?..." sambil melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah lalu langsung ke kamar neneknya.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar neneknya, dan melihat kondisi neneknya yang agak (sangat) aneh, Narutopun bertanya kepada neneknya.

"Hm nenek ko dadamu kempes?" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk- nunjuk ke dada neneknya (aduh Naru ga sopan sama orang tua? Walau tampang Tsunade lebih muda daripada umurnya)

"Hm..."

"Ko hm doang si nek? O iya ko suara nenek jadi berat?"

"Hm.."

"Ko nenek punya kuping serigala?"

"Hm.."

"Ko nenek punya buntut? "

"Hm.."

"Ko nenek hanya menjawab 'hm' saja dari tadi? Nenek bisu ya? Ko nenek rambutnya kayak pantat ayam? Ko nenek engga montok lagi?ko..." tiba- tiba saja si 'nenek' menarik tangan Naruto yang tadi berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan dengan sengaja membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Sehingga Naruto terdiam.

"_Dobe_, tolong jangan terlalu banyak bicara, kau cerewet sekali! Lagipula aku bukan nenekmu!" sambil melepas ciumannya kepada Naruto, dan berkata tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Eee... ka..kau siapa?" Naruto yang sadar langsung menjauhkan diri dari si 'nenek palsu'.

"Lalu dimana nenekku yang sebenarnya? " lanjut Naruto sambil menggosok- gosok bibirnya yang tadi _kiss_ si serigala.

"Hm.. mana aku tahu? Mungkin lagi ke _club_ malam kali." Jawab si serigala a.k.a Sasuke dengan ngasal.

"Mana mungkin nenek Tsunade ke _club_, dia kan sedang sakit, lagian ini masih siang, _club_ malam kan bukanya malam!" ckckck Naru kau polos sekali untuk yang satu ini.

"Yah mungkin saja kan? Dari pada itu lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi, aku sudah lapar!" sambil mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan ingin menelan Naruto bulat- bulat. "lagipula bibirmu saja 'manis' apalagi tubuhmu." Sasukepun memunculkan _smirk_ andalannya yang membuat bulu roma irama bergidik. Ter..la..lu...

"Heh? Lanjutin yang mana?" Narutopun mundur sedikit demi sedikit menuju ke arah pintu untuk kabur. Tetapi saat ia ingin membuka pintu ternyata pintunya terkunci pemirsa! padahal tadi enggak dikunci Naruto.

"Huh, kau ingin kabur? Ha ha ha, kau tidak mungkin bisa kabur dariku _dobe_, karena aku punya komplotan!" Sasuke tertawa nista, membuat Naruto keringat dingin, padahal hari begitu terik.

"Ja.. jangan mendekat! Jangan makan aku, aku masih perawan, terus masih banyak _fans_ yang mengharapkanku, terus aku juga belum _update_ status hari ini.'' Naruto merancau tidak jelas karena merasa nyawanya terancam.

"He he he, tenang saja aku tidak akan memakanmu dalam artian sebenarnya, yang akan kulakukan pasti juga akan membuatmu nikmat nantinya." Sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa agak kering, apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto bahwa ia masih perawan ting ting.

"Ma..maksudmu?" beo Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke si serigala. #hadeh hadeh Nar..Nar, loe ko ngertinya sama _yaoi_ doang, dasar _fujoshi_ abal..ckckck *di_rasenggan_ Naruto!

"Maksudku yang seperti ini!" Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh NNaruto dari belakang, sambil meremas payudara Naruto.

"Akh...apa yang kau lakukan _temee_!"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu _dobe_, itulah yang ku maksud dari 'memakanmu'.." kini Sasuke menjilat kuping Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ja..jadi maksudmu?" wajah Naruto langsung memucat.

"Yap, _sex dobe super dobe_"

"Heee... tidaaaakkkk!"

Saat itu terdengar teriakan serta desahan dari dalam rumah nenek yang terus berlajut hingga malam tiba. Sepertinya Naruto tidak akan bisa berjalan selama satu minggu.

_END-_

_**OMAKE**_

Di suatu _pub_ di desa Konoha (saat Naruto pergi ke rumah nenek)

" Tsunade san? Sedang apa kau disini? _Pub_ belum buka, masih siang! Aku belum beres- beres." Seru Gaara pada nenek temannya itu. Karena tiba- tiba Tsunade datang dan masuk begitu saja. #Gaara adalah seorang _bartender_ di _pub_ tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini karena rumahku sedang dipinjam oleh serigala, tetapi sebagai gantinya aku dapat ...ini!" Tsunade membuka _sake_ yang sangat langka yang telah diberikan oleh sang serigala. Sedangkan sebagai gantinya serigala meminjam rumah Tsunade selama satu hari dan membuat Tsunade menuliskan surat palsu pada keluarga Naruto. Ayah dan ibu Naruto pun juga telah disuap agar Naruto yang akan pergi sendiri ke rumah Tsunade.

"Hahaha,,,akhirnya _sake_ legendaris ini bisa kumiliki, hahaha" Tsunade yang sudah mabuk itu hanya bicara tidak jelas. Padahal keperawanan cucunya sedang dipertaruhkan!. Sedangkan Gaara hanya geleng- geleng kepala menghadapi kelakuan pelanggan tetapnya ini.

_**END**_

Oh iya sebenarnya sang pemburu juga komplotan Sasuke, dan dia yang mengunci pintu kamar dari luar. hahaha

**Maaf _lime_nya cuma secuil...**

_**Review please...**_


End file.
